memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Distant past
Billions of years ago 13.7 billion years ago * The universe is formed in a massive cataclysm that scientists call the "Big Bang." (VOY: "Death Wish") This explosion has been theorised to be caused by destabilising Omega molecules. (VOY: "The Omega Directive") 5 billion years ago * The Guardian of Forever is asked a question--the last question it is asked before 2267. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") * The star Sol begins to form out of nebular dust and interstellar gases. * Female Q is born. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") 4.5 billion years ago * The Progenitors, one of the earliest sentient species, decided to seed the oceans of many worlds--including Earth, Vulcan, Qo'noS, Bajor, Betazed--with DNA codes which would direct the evolution of life towards a pattern similar to their own. (TNG: "The Chase") 4 billion years ago * Q and Q begin their romantic involvement around this time. (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") 3.5 billion years ago * On Earth, in a region later known as France, amino acids combine to form the first proteins. (TNG: "All Good Things...") 2 billion years ago * Civilization thrives on planet Tagus III. (TNG: "QPid") 1 billion years ago * The Slaver Empire is the master of all intelligent beings in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Slavers and all of their subjects were exterminated in a massive war which would cause all intelligent life to re-evolve again. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") Millions of years ago 300 million years ago * In the Permian period, eryops, the last common ancestor of cold-blooded and warm-blooded organisms, lives on Earth. (VOY: "Distant Origin") 87 million years ago * The D'Arsay civilization launches the archive of their culture. (TNG: "Masks") 65 million years ago *Earth's dominant reptile superorder, the dinosaurs, are wiped out when a comet impacts the planet. (VOY: "Distant Origin", ENT: "Azati Prime") 20 million years ago * The recorded history of the Voth civilization begins in the Delta Quadrant. (VOY: "Distant Origin") 6 Million years ago The civilization of Sargons Planet began colonizing the galaxy, this included Vulcan. (TOS:Errand of Mercy") Indeterminate * The inhabitants of Organia evolve to beings of pure energy. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") Thousands of years ago 600,000 years ago * The Tkon Empire collapses. (TNG: "The Last Outpost") * Sargon's people establish colonies throughout the galaxy. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") 500,000 years ago * Civilization first begins to flourish on Bajor. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") * Sargon's people are destroyed in a massive civil war when the atmosphere is ripped from their planet. Only a few survivors escape by preserving their consciousnesses in a cave deep below the surface. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") * The planet Exo III becomes nearly uninhabitable after its sun begins to fade. The inhabitants resettle beneath the surface and construct androids to serve them. (TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?") 200,000 years ago * The Iconians, a highly developed civilization, are destroyed in an orbital bombardment of their homeworld. (TNG: "Contagion", DS9: "To the Death") 100,000 years ago * The subspace network which will be later claimed by the Hirogen is constructed by an unknown race. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle", "Hunters") * The ocean planet, later home of the Monean civilization, is created by extracting all water from a Class M planet and containing it inside an immense forcefield. (VOY: "Thirty Days") 50,000 years ago * The Horta of Janus VI begin their latest cycle of rebirth. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") * Bele begins to chase Lokai, who has led a revolution on the planet of Cheron. (TOS: "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield") 45,000 years ago * Extraterrestrial visitors, known as the "Sky Spirits", visit a people on Earth who should become the indigenous inhabitants of America. (VOY: "Tattoo") 30,000 years ago * The Verathan civilization, originally from the Verath system in the Gamma Quadrant, reaches its height, spanning two dozen star systems. (DS9: "Q-Less") 22,000 years ago * The first of at least 947 archaeological expeditions was conducted at the ancient ruins on Tagus III. (TNG: "QPid") * The Trill begin their life as a joined species. (TNG: "The Host") 12,000 years ago * An artisan known only as the Master of Tarquin Hill on Kurl, during the Fifth Dynasty, creates small ceramic figurines, called ''naiskos'', that embody that culture's belief that within each person is a community of individuals, each with its own desires, views, and voices. (TNG: "The Chase") 10,000 years ago * The machine-god Vaal on Gamma Trianguli VI is built. (TOS: "The Apple") * A species of intelligent spacefaring organisms which form symbiotic relationships with humanoid life forms that live within their bodies, become nearly extinct. Gomtuu is the last known survivor. (TNG: "Tin Man") * When their sun is about to go nova, the Fabrini leave their system on an propelled asteroid now known as Yonada. (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky") * The Q Continuum begins a new era of discovery, celebrating learning, dialog, and even humor from all across the universe. (VOY: "Death Wish") * The Kalandan outpost, an artificial planet, is built. Its whole population, however, is wiped out by a virus, only leaving an automated defense system. (TOS: "That Which Survives") * The Ferengi discover Currency and the concept of Profit. (DS9: "Little Green Men") * The first of the Orbs is discovered by the Bajorans in the sky above their planet. Over the next ten millennia, a total of nine of these extraordinary objects will be found, inspiring revelations that shaped Bajoran religion. (DS9: "Emissary") Indeterminate Past * An unknown race, possibly of extragalactic origin, builds a massive doomsday machine. (TOS: "The Doomsday Machine") * The population of Talos IV is largely wiped out in a war. Forced to living beneath the surface, the Talosians develop their mental powers, while neglecting their technological knowledge and skills. (TOS: "The Cage" "The Menagerie, Part I and Part II") * According to Klingon mythology, Kortar, the first Klingon, destroys the gods who created him. (DS9: "Homefront", VOY: "Barge of the Dead") Distant past de:Entfernte Vergangenheit nl:Ver verleden